


Show Me

by fencecollapsed



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Messy, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: Paul's a slimy alien. Enough said.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 30





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Third steamy snippet!

Emma's hands tangle tight in Paul's hair.

"Mmh," he moans softly, and Emma frowns.

His mouth is clamped shut, though a thin line of slime trails from the edge of his lips. She can see a bit of blue dripping down his jaw, too. His eyes are closed. Emma tugs his hair with a simultaneous thrust and he moans again, lips parting but teeth still clenched. Shiny with blue. It drips down his chin and he wipes it with the back of his hand. Emma brings a hand to his cheek and thrusts again, slower.

"Does this feel good, Paul?"

Paul's moan is choked as he nods.

"Then don't hold back, babe. Show me."

Another thrust, setting her pace. Paul is hesitant, only a muffled hum of pleasure. More slime drips from his mouth and he moves to wipe it, but Emma grabs his wrist and pins him to the bed. He looks up at her, confused. Emma leans down and kisses his forehead.

"I want you to show me."

A little stunned, his hands merely twitch in her grip as more blue slicks his chin. She rocks into him again, harder, faster. Muffled groans. She can't tell if it's about the volume or the slime, but she doesn't like that he's holding back.

She drags two fingers through the slime at his chin and smears it across her own cheek. He blinks in surprise.

"It's okay, Paul." She coaxes. "I want to hear you."

With her encouragement he builds to a louder moan, freeing more blue from the back of his throat to drip from his mouth. Emma's eyes flutter at the sound.

"Good."

She brings her hand down to play with his dick - also beginning to drop blue - earning another unrestrained moan. She looks down at him, eyes aglow, chin and chest stained with slime, head pressed back as he moans for her touch.

It's a good look for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let him be gross!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
